fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User Model Registration
User Models Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Thalia Crawford - Juliette Vale # Phoebe Tonkins - Artemis Dalton # Jeon Jungkook (BTS) - Damon Nyron # JB (Got7) - Aiden Lytle # Minka Kelly - Delilah Allerton # Park Chanyeol (EXO) - Jaxon Novak # Froy Gutierrez - Noah Dyson RESERVED MODELS # Natalie Dyer - April 23rd Vee USED MODELS # Kendall Jenner - Carmen Joyce # Gigi Hadid - Summer Flores # Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi # Elle Fanning - Jaden Levine # Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson # Cara Delevingne - Cassia Rivera # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Miranda Kerr - Astrid Delacort #Chou Tzu-yu - Astra Kwan RESERVED MODELS Madeline Petsch - March 29 Sofie am using #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Anne Hathaway - Cosima Bettencourt #Margot Robbie - Beatrice de Adel #Lana Condor - Elena Levine #Trace Lysette - Adriana Conwyn-Jennings #Kellee Moran - Maren Abrahamsson #Bae Su-ji Bae - Sara Fogelmark reserved #Park Chae-young BLACKPINK - may 4th #Hunter McGrady - may 11th Light and Bright USED MODELS # Mayuri Spalding: Parvana, from the Breadwinner # Ingrid Mirjah: Ingrid Nilsen, aka MissGlamorazzi # Adelaide Luciani: Brooklyn and Bailey McKnight (two identical twin models approved by Z-FunWithBooks) # Mira Nemani: Sushmita Sen # Renette Kim: Angelababy # Schuyler Leigh: Tamaki Suoh # Hari Kumar: Sunny Pawar # Lerato van den Berg: Aalyrah Caldwell RESERVED MODELS # Lauren Orlando (May 18th) # Jay Hernandez (May 18th) Crystal # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Hope Norris: Zendaya (shared with Via) # Emily Archer: Amy Pond # Eliza McCray: India Eisley. # Zane Capel: Zac Efron # Charlotte Wright: Ciara Bravo # Ember Barnes: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Bella Anderson: Stefanie Scott # Wolf Monarch: Hayden Sumerall # Scarlett Joyce: Kylie Jenner (shared with Sophia) # Diego Martins: Daniel Skye (shared with Alpha) # Echo Provasi: Nicole Anderson # Amber Morrison: Selena Gomez (shared with Luna) # Adara Frost: Lily James # Destiny Richards: Annabeth Chase # Ezra Booker: Sung Hoon # Brooklynn Flash: Sophia Lucia Reserved Models: Storyline Characters: #Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne #Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed #Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell #Ayden Carmen: Jay Ulloa Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela #Alex Steele: Aymeric Jett Montaz #Delta Windshire: Emily Skinner #Vixen Monarch: Julia Tomasone #Keade Lyric: Devyn Nekoda #Star Tyro: Willow Shields #Arianna Aftar: Amandla Stenberg #Aristotle Dante: Sam Clafin Reserved Models: Billie Ellish- april 17th 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin #Tenzing Torgay Trainor: Alexander Rodriguez #Lenaya Grace: Adele Carmen #Rupert Grint: Augustus Lee RESERVED MODELS None 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin # Jonathan Whitesell - Xander Stars # Rose McIver - Lotus Parsons # Jared S. Gilmore - Calix Jace # Julian Morris - Robin Asker RESERVED MODELS: # Grace Van Dien- December 7 [[User:Rararobin14|'Via']] USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods #Dove Cameron (sharing with Hannah :) -Nory Benton #Noah Centino-Kace Wilson #Lily Collins (shared with Rida :) -Briana Atickon #Zendaya-Angel Fox #Chris Colfer-Logan Beckett SuldreenSong # Rowan Blanchard- Radelle Mir # Natalie Portman- Rhea Libre # Mena Massoud- Sol Falkor # Gal Gadot- Alizabeta Arriosha Z USED: # Hayley LeBlanc- Lena Clark # Piper McLean - Serena Evers # Jason Grace - Ethan Parks # Naomi Scott - Kaitlyn Ford #Corey Fogelmanis - Conner Winds #Luna Blaise - Ariadne Rene # Karlie Kloss - Irene Stardust #Cherokee Pearce - Alexis Opal #Iga Wysocka - Lani Cain (Storyline character) Reserved- none at the moment, subject to change Gildie-Everblaze USED: # Grace Phipps - Celia Colmyre # Trevor Noah - Luan Govender # Barbara Osorio - Leana Delaremi Lexi USED: # Irene(Red Velvet)-Stara Lynn Lee # Momo(Twice)-Lyanna Ann Forest # V(BTS)-Admon Dullake # Baekhyun(EXO)-Lucian McCombs # Luhan- Darius Gerjentire (template in process) # Lisa(BlackPink)-Sydney Sketchers # Jaehyun(NCT)-Starkey Whitmore # Ella Gross-Blossom Sketchers # Olivia Hye-Haru Hanover # Minah(Twice)-Nevaeh Starfrost # JungKook(BTS)-Marcus Pitch # Jisoo(BlackPink)-Irelia Jaggers # ChanYeol(EXO)-Daniel Garret # Jennie Kim(BlackPink)-Jennie Tara Chandler(dunno why I included her middle name but then again, i'm weird)) Reserve Models: nOnE, although i am desperately hoping to make another character. and hope the admins and moderators arent mad at me for making too much characters Bib·li·o·ma·ni·ac USED: # Banita Sandhu - Zahira Shakhalma Schwanegesang USED: # Dua Lipa- Zunairah Carter Charlotte USED: # Drawing - Brynn Vacker # Hana Song/D.Va - Nayamae Taikasha # Ellen Page - Saphneari Tolke RESERVED: #None at the moment Roses Used: #Ellie Bamber.Maisie Graham #Jonah Hauer-KingAudrick Dalton #Emmy Perry Primrose Dalton Keeper Used: #Carmen Sandiego (Netflix version, and voiced by Gina Rodriguez)Skata Lee #Bailee Madison Sky Phan #Player (Voice by Finn Wolfhard) River Phan #Player (Younger version) Khai Phan Reserved: Celeste Used: # Mina(Twice)-Nevaeh Starfrost # JiU(Dreamcatcher)-Sakura Alphin(formerly Lexi's) # Kai(EXO)-Kai Houghton(formerly Lexi's) # Jimin(BTS)-Angel Strian # Kyulkyung(Pristin)- Seraphina Gerjentire # IU-Serenity Notes # ChanYeol(EXO)-Daniel Garret Category:Roleplay Help